


A Place At the Table

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Comforting Sam, Developing Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Morning After, Post-Episode: s12e18 The Memory Remains, Sam considers Cas his brother, Season/Series 12, Supportive Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean and Castiel finally spend the night together but Dean takes off to clear his head and Sam is left to comfort and angel who's sure he's facing rejection.





	A Place At the Table

Castiel didn't require sleep but he still dozed from time to time. He must have drifted off sometime in the wee hours because he opened his eyes and found himself in bed. Naked. In Dean's bed. Naked.

 

The hunter was sitting on the edge of it, fully dressed and lacing his boots.

 

“Dean? Where are you going?”

 

“Just out for a drive. Don't worry. I’ll be back.” He kept his back to Castiel.

 

“If this is about last night…”

 

“Yeah,” Dean cut him off. “I just need to clear my head a little before we talk about it, okay?” He stood and grabbed his jacket, leaving Cas with more questions than answers.

 

Cas went to retrieve his clothes from the floor then decided against them. He kicked them into a pile by the wall and dug through Dean's things instead. He didn't feel like an angel this morning. He felt vulnerable, human. His angel uniform didn't seem fitting. Jeans and a black tee shirt would do.

 

Sam almost didn’t notice him sitting alone in the library. Cas’ phone was clutched in his hand and he looked like he’d been crying.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Sam asked gently.

 

Cas wiped his face with his hand and sniffled. “Not really, Sam.”

 

The big man pulled up a chair beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. “Talk to me. What's going on?”

 

Cas debated on whether he should tell Sam or not. “It’s...personal.”

 

“Cas, you know we're brothers, right? You can talk to me about anything. I just want to help.”

 

“Last night...last night Dean and I were...intimate.”

 

“Oh.  _ Oh! _ Is that the first time that's happened?” Not at all what Sam expected the angel to say.

 

“Yes. We were fighting,  _ arguing _ about my going to heaven and then we were kissing and…”

 

“...and things sort of went further than you expected,” Sam finished for him. “Are you okay with that? Dean didn't…”

 

“No! No. I wanted it to happen.” Cas finally looked directly at Sam. “I think I'm in love with him.”

 

“Oh, Cas.” Sam pulled him into a tight embrace. “He was gone this morning, wasn't he?”

 

“He told me he needed to go for a drive and clear his head before we talked about it. He’s going to tell me it was a mistake, that it can never happen again. I don't think I can do that, Sam.”

 

The tears started to fall again and Cas clung to Sam. Sam just kept him wrapped up in his massive arm span and silently vowed to kick Dean's ass when he came back. 

 

_ Slam. _ The metal door clanged shut and heavy footsteps sounded from the staircase. Dean was back.

 

He went through the first couple obvious common areas before he found Sam and Cas sitting together quietly. “Hey.”

 

Sam stood up with fire in his eyes. “Dean, you bas-”

 

“Can you give us a minute? I need to talk to Cas. Alone.”

 

Sam huffed. “That okay with you, Cas?” Cas nodded his consent. He left the room but tossed his brother another bitchface before disappearing.

 

Dean set a plain paper bag on the table in front of Cas. The angel peered inside and gave Dean a confused look.

 

“Listen, I was going to get you flowers and then I starting thinking about how much you like bees so I went to the farmer's market and got you some real honey.” Dean sat across the table. “I don’t do relationships. I suck. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't...I don’t know how to deal with the morning after when I want the other person to stay.”

 

“Dean, I...I thought you were going to tell me you regretted it.”

 

“Cas, I'm sorry I made you think that. I don't want a one and done with you. It's  _ you _ and I...I love you. I was trying to figure out how to tell you.”

 

The angel gave him a warm smile. “I love you too, Dean. And thank you. For the honey, I mean. That was very thoughtful of you.”

 

Dean ducked his head and grinned sheepishly. “It’s different, you know? Never had a boyfriend before. I was just winging it.”

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“I mean...I thought…” Dean stammered. Maybe he’d jumped to a very big conclusion.

 

“Yes, Dean. I would very much like to be your significant other. And I will have to ‘wing it’ as well. But then again we do have a habit of making it up as we go.”

 

“That we do, Angel.”

 

***

 

Sam seethed and paced in his room. After about half an hour he couldn't contain himself anymore and decided it was time to tell Dean off. He marched back to the library.

 

Cas was sitting in Dean's lap and dipping his finger into a jar of honey. He brought it to Dean's lips and smeared a line on them before kissing him. They both blushed and giggled. 

 

Sam’s clenched fists relaxed as he felt the anger leave his body. He leaned against the door jamb and quietly watched the couple. They were actually kind of adorable like that. And Dean didn't flinch or push Cas away when they finally noticed his presence.

 

“We good, Sammy?”

 

“Yeah, we're good. I was going to kick your ass, though.”

 

“Good to know you’d defend my boyfriend’s honor. And yeah, I used the ‘B-word’.” Dean flashed his signature cocky grin. “Oh! Come on, we gotta make this official.” He scooted Cas out of his lap then took his hand to pull him to the next room.

 

He pulled out his pocket knife and handed it to Cas. “Go ahead. Make your mark.” Dean gestured at the initials carved into the wood. He kept his arm around Cas as the angel etched a ‘C’ below Dean's initials.

 

Dean took his knife back then gazed up at his brother. They exchanged a silent conversation before Sam took out his own knife and added the ‘W’.

 

“You’re a Winchester, Cas. Whatever happens with you and Dean, I want you to remember that you're my brother.”

 

“Thank you, Sam. I will never forget this is my true home, my true family.”

 

***

 

Mary traced the letters with her fingertips when she showed up a few weeks later. “Something I should know, Dean?”

 

“Oh yeah. Me and Cas are shacked up. That gonna be a problem?” He said coolly. Things were still a little tense between them.

 

“The ‘W’...I thought maybe you got married and I wasn't invited. I was a little hurt.”

 

Dean softened. “You’d wanna be there? If we got hitched?”

 

“Of course I would! My son getting married...Oh god. I mean,  _ God _ . In-laws with God?”

 

“He prefers Chuck.”

 

Mary laughed nervously. “Still can't believe you know him.”

 

“He’s cool. Shitty roommate, though. Hogs the shower, used my laptop, sings crappy old folk tunes. Makes good pancakes.” Dean shrugged. He’s probably the only human to ever meet God and still consider himself an atheist.

 

Mary stared down at the initials. She still felt like an outsider to her own family. Dean noticed the sullen look on her face and slid his knife across the table. “Are you sure?” Mary asked before taking the knife.

 

“Yeah. You’re a Winchester. Always got a spot at this table.”

 

So Mary added hers to the cluster of three. Sam and Cas joined them and smiled at the new carvings. “Castiel?”

 

“Yes, Mary?”

  
“Call me Mom.”


End file.
